


Выход из лабиринта

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animals, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оскар блуждает в лабиринте своего сердца и никак не может найти из него выход. Иногда ему кажется, что он разорван напополам, а черный правый глаз и левый голубой принадлежат двум разным людям. Как он должен поступить, оказавшись рядом с омегой, на которую нашло? Как альфа? Как человек? Как адмирал? Как влюбленный юнец?
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898275
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Выход из лабиринта

Оскар заставил себя переступить порог этого дома только потому, что уже прошел через ворота. Отступать было бы поздно.

Как бы он смотрелся, если бы просто зашел в чужой сад, понаблюдал за опадающей листвой, развернулся и ушел.

«Я не хотел к вам приходить, просто у вас во дворе очень красивые липы. Яркое золото, что наверху, что под ногами», — сказал бы он.

«Вы пришли говорить о ботанике?» — ответил бы Оберштайн.

«Нет, я пришел, чтобы поглотить вас. Понимаете, мне очень хочется вас охватить собой и поместить внутрь. Это важно. У меня не так много желаний в последнее время, так что вы разрешите?» — продолжил бы Оскар.

Оберштайн бы промолчал — он же Оберштайн, — и Оскар бы смог его обнять.

В целом больше-то и не нужно. И раздеваться не надо, а вот лечь — хотелось бы. Оскар бы с удовольствием лег и сверху, и снизу одновременно. Вокруг. Со всех сторон. Был еще курсантом, видел, как один из альф прижал омегу к стене и поглотил его. Омега не сопротивлялся, а может быть даже получил удовольствие.

Оскар не узнал. Он, с горящими от смущения ушами, ушел как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.

После этого случая, жизнь не раз и не два сталкивала его с омегами в пору «охоты», но их Оскар не ревновал, и секс был скорее просто более страстным, чем чем-то особенным.

С Оберштайном все оказалось иначе. С ним все всегда было иначе, Оскар чувствовал это с самого первого дня. С того момента, как перехватил хищный, собственнический взгляд Кирхайса. Никто бы не подумал, что мальчик умеет испытывать такие эмоции. Данная была определенно не предназначена для посторонних глаз. 

Нравилось его общество Оберштайну или нет, Оскар не успел спросить. Теперь же в том конфликте про номер два был готов увидеть попытку Оберштайна выстроить границы и защититься от заинтересованного в нем альфы.

Интересно было бы узнать мнение Райнхарда на этот счет, но он был скорее влюблен в Кирхайса, а альфа, омега, бета, или какая угодно другая буква алфавита, для него значения не имела.

«Можно я вас обниму?», — спросил бы Оскар.

Пока он только стоял перед входной дверью, и был шанс избегнуть разговора.

«Можно вы уберетесь вон?» — ответил бы Оберштайн.

«Пожалуйста», — настоял бы Оскар.

«Вон», — повторил бы Оберштайн.

Тогда можно было бы провести костяшками пальцев по щеке, легко поцеловать и уйти. Ужаснее всего, что вот так, развернувшись, чтобы уйти навсегда, Оскар бы обязательно пришел, если бы его позвали обратно. Открытие даже не было неприятным: Оскар достаточно хорош, чтобы его возвращать, пусть и не настолько безупречен, чтобы сразу дать согласие.

Реальность оказалась значительно более бессердечной, чем Оскар успел себе представить.

Дворецкий распахнул дверь и перегородил собой вход.

— Его превосходительство не принимает, — ответил он с высокомерием, свойственным слугам благородных домов.

— Да, поэтому я здесь, — с предельной вежливостью ответил Оскар.

— У вас назначена встреча? — так холодно уточнил дворецкий, что захотелось вмазать ему в морду.

— Нет, — не стал скрывать улыбку Оскар. — Но я все равно пройду. 

Дворецкий не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, но из недр дома раздался голос.

— Впустите его, Рабенар.

Оберштайн стоял на самом верху лестницы. За его ногами пряталась большая пятнистая собака. Она иногда высовывала вперед узкую морду, но поджатый хвост говорил о том, что ей страшно.

— Не думал, что у вас есть собака, — Оскар не знал, может ли он подняться по лестнице, или стоит пока говорить снизу — вверх.

— Я тоже, — Оберштайн на мгновенье отмер, чтобы почесать высокий собачий лоб, а потом снова выпрямился.

Оскар оказался пойман в ямочку на шее. Он никак не мог понять, чего же Оберштайн желал на самом деле. 

Пижама любовно очерчивала тело, оставаясь при этом свободной. Движение было грациозным и даже чувственным. Изучать пижаму все равно было безопаснее, чем пальцы, перехватившие воротник у самого горла. 

«Возьми меня, что ты стоишь. Ты же за этим пришел», — сказал бы Оберштайн с едва заметной усмешкой.

«Я могу быть нежным, я умею, — ответил бы Оскар. — Я хочу быть нежным, ласковым, внимательным. Например, с тобой».

— Вы можете подняться, она не кусается, — Оберштайн снова погладил собаку, а потом, не двигаясь, дождался, пока незваный гость поднимется.

Гостиная оказалась просторной и светлой. Оскар сразу выбрал себе кресло, чтобы не занимать диван. Наблюдательный пункт позволил смотреть, как Оберштайн достает виски и стаканы, разливает блеклый янтарь и оставляет его в одиночестве на столе. Оскару пришлось тянуться самому. 

— Я запланировал отдых на ближайшие несколько дней, — Оберштайн покрутил стакан в руках, но пить не стал. — Сообщите цель вашего визита.

— Кирхайс умер, — спокойно озвучил Оскар новость третьей свежести. 

Оберштайн никак не прореагировал на это заявление, поэтому надо было продолжать. К сожалению, слова у Оскара закончились. Он смотрел на человека напротив — до него было не ближе, чем до соседней звезды, и не мог сказать, что пришел не врагом и не хозяином. Оберштайн сидел на диване, будто предлагал себя и немного оценивал потенциального покупателя.

Пришлось опустить лицо и закрыть его руками. Не надо было видеть — достаточно слышать и ощущать, что Оберштайн встал, обошел стол и прикоснулся к плечу.

— Мне не восемнадцать, Ройенталь, — голос будоражил, — Если бы я сейчас не хотел видеть альфу, то вы бы не переступили порог моего дома. Я действительно свободен сейчас и не планирую связывать себя отношениями. Передо мной стоит слишком много задач, чтобы тратить время на семью. Насколько я успел понять, вы тоже не спешите связать себя с одним человеком.

Оскар вздрогнул, когда Оберштайн запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, встать и гордо отстраниться.

— Я пришел уточнить, все ли с вами в порядке, и когда вы планируете вернуться к непосредственным обязанностям.

Вышло бы естественней, если бы Оберштайн убрал руку с его головы.

— Адмиралом имперской армады не к лицу ложь, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн позволил себе тень улыбки и уходить не стал. — Вам тоже, кажется, не двадцать, чтобы прикрывать свои желания благородными словами.

— Вы так в открытую предлагаете мне сделать с вами все, что я захочу? — торжествующе улыбнулся Оскар. Кровь вновь бежала по жилам, подхлестывая воображение.

— Почему бы и нет, если вы не мечтаете меня искалечить. Можем даже пройти в спальню, если тут для вас недостаточно удобно.

Оберштайн цепко держал его за руку, пока они шли прочь. 

— Вы спросили о моих желаниях, — хрипло сказал Оскар, когда они оказались у кровати. — Сейчас я хочу вас обнять, и только.

За бесконечность коридора Оскар будто нашел выход из своего лабиринта. Простой и понятный, болезненный, но правильный ответ, который стоило бы принять.

Его желание — обнять и быть рядом, не совпадало с желанием Оберштайна. Тот с самого начала хотел, чтобы его выбрал Лоэнграмм. И сейчас у него был шанс. Призрачный, но все еще реальный. Если только он не оступится, поддавшись отчаянию гона. Иначе его запах переплетется с запахом нового альфы, и Лоэнграмм никогда не примет его таким. Сейчас же, еще-не-император может быть и согласится разделить страсть с тем, кто был значим для Кирхайса. 

Течки у омег редки — один, два раза в год. Под действием гормонов они начинают искать общество альфы, иногда — любого альфы. И каждый, конечно, будет рад удовлетворить их маленький каприз. В жизни Оскара было достаточно случайных людей, чтобы это, окутанное золотом лип, не растрачивать за раз. Лучше отказаться, чем стать заменой.

От Оберштайна горько и сладко пахло миндалем. Оскар пытался запомнить этот запах, впитать его кончиками пальцев, волосами, щекой. Он обнимал, пока Оберштайн не прижался в ответ, впервые похожий не на вершителя человеческих судеб, а на обычного человека.

— Вы же умеете ждать. Потерпите, когда его горе поблекнет, он увидит вас не только инструментом, — Оскар справился с голосом. — Вы правы, если думаете, что я пришел не за этим, но так будет лучше.

— Вы пытаетесь быть взрослым, Ройенталь? С этими глубокими рассуждениями вы похожи на подростка. Не пытайтесь увидеть особенное там, где его нет.

Оберштайн оттолкнул достаточно сильно, чтобы Оскар разомкнул объятие. 

Оставалось только смотреть, как Оберштайн резко отвернулся, чтобы Оскар не увидел выражение его лица, и можно было только догадываться, как судорожно тот опять стянул ворот.

Оскар сделал шаг вперед до того, как осознал собственную непоследовательность. Сложив руки за спиной, чтобы не обнять, он в последний раз вдохнул дурманящий запах, коснулся волос губами и быстро вышел.

Собака, о которую он споткнулся, ответила недоуменным рычанием. Покидать дом пришлось еще быстрее.

Тело ненавидело хозяина и его дурацкие, романтические решения. Если бы Оберштайн окликнул, если бы снова предложил себя, то Оскар бы не устоял. 

***  
Первый день после явления Оберштайна на Хайнессен, они провели по отдельности.

Оскар вернулся в номер ближе к ночи, смертельно уставший. Он искренне надеялся, что Оберштайн нашел, чем себя занять.

Раздражение — привычная спутница Оскара — пробралась в его постель и не давала заснуть. Конечно, отпустить Оберштайна несколько лет назад оказалось ошибкой. Оскар раскаивался в ней бесчисленное количество раз. Каждый раз, когда видел Оберштайна, пожирающего взглядом своего господина и их общего повелителя, в душе поднималась злоба. Из-за нее Оскар выгнал Кольрауш. Недрогнувшей рукой вызвал полицию и приказал увести. Ее ненависть была поддельной, как и ненависть любой женщины. Она продержалась бы не долго — до первой совместной ночи. Ненависть Оберштайна — или правильнее сказать «ненависть к Оберштайну» — с лихвой удовлетворила потребности Оскара в отношениях. 

И даже тогда, когда они втроем ждали Райнхарда, то бесконечное, доверчивое тепло, которое укутало Оскара с головой, обещало нежность и любовь только для того, чтобы через пару секунд вышвырнуть на берег, а потом презрительно окатить ледяной водой.

Открытие было неприятным. Оскар любил, причем совершенно не того, кого стоило бы.

Теперь же Райнхард выбросил игрушку, отправив ее ко второй, треснувшей, на Хайнессен. Хотелось верить, что немилость минует Миттермайера.

Новые земли отторгали своего губернатора, душили его. Сколько бы Оскар не пытался принести добро, злость не утихала.

В другой жизни уже давно бы поднял корабли в небо, обвинив кого угодно в чем угодно лишь бы вырваться с планеты и почувствовать себя повелителем бесконечности звезд.

Одного сомнения в его способностях, только одного жеста недоверия оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы сорваться вверх.

Теперь же Оскар тонул в каждом новом дне. Трясина лишала рассудка, путала мысли, утягивала в прохладную, вяжущую глубину. Интересно, Оберштайн будет смотреть за тем, как он оставит попытки удержаться и даст трясине сомкнуться над головой, или все же уйдет раньше, чтобы не видеть бесславного, постыдного конца одного из лучших адмиралов рейхсфлота.

И, что хуже всего, Оскар был готов принять эту подачку только потому, что Оберштайн заслуживал большего. Начисто лишенный эгоизма, он никогда не попросит для себя. Были ли у него вообще личные желания, не связанные с благом галактики и собственным функционированием во имя этого блага?

Оскар с удовольствием бы лежал на боку и смотрел, как Оберштайн дышит во сне. Провел бы пальцами по лбу, носу, спустился к губам просто для того, чтобы показать «Вижу, слышу, чувствую — тебя». Угадывать желания Оберштайна понравилось бы Оскару. Заполнило бы пустоту, которая еще несколько лет назад была маленькой точкой, но успела превратиться в гигантскую расщелину. Чем чаще Оскар смотрелся в зеркало, тем больше ему виделась полоска, разделяющая его лицо на две части. Черный правый глаз и левый голубой будто принадлежали двум разным людям. Его стоило бы разорвать напополам в надежде, что каждая половина сможет со временем стать цельным человеком. 

***  
Оберштайн жестом призвал к молчанию, не дав даже толком поприветствовать себя.

— Хотел бы сразу оговорить правила, тем более что у меня есть и желание, и прямое распоряжение от Его Величества.

Оскар кивнул, подтверждая, что готов слушать с равнодушным смирением.

— Я не прислан вам на замену, и Его Величество не сомневается, что ваши способности администратора равны вашим талантам военачальника.

Эту информацию Оскар также принял кивком, но уже доброжелательным.

— Зачем же вы здесь? — спросил он, согнав с лица усмешку.

— Его Величество крайне обеспокоен тем, что вы мало спите. Вам следует больше отдыхать, а это невозможно в данных условиях. Я поступаю в ваше распоряжение, и вы можете использовать мои способности по своему усмотрению.

Во фразе был подвох. В том, как Оберштайн ровно произнес ее, в его бесстрастности.

Оскар даже подошел, чтобы удостовериться, но того горько-сладкого запаха миндаля — не было. Омега в Оберштайне спала. Его Величество просто сделал рокировку, поменяв начальника и подчиненного местами.

— Его Величество рассматривал и эту возможность, — ровно ответил Оберштайн, будто прочитав мысли. — Новый период должен начаться через три недели, хотя в последнее время промежутки стали нестабильны. Я не стал обращать его внимание на то, что и в более молодом возрасте не вызвал у вас интерес как омега, поэтому не считаю необходимым обязывать вас этой стороной взаимодействия.

— Странно, что Его Величество не подумал о том, что мне может быть неприятно донашивать омегу третьим в очереди. Видите, он считает вас наградой.

— Я исполняю его волю, — твердо ответил Оберштайн.

— Он считает, что моя мораль слишком высока, и я не смогу жестко подавлять бунты. Поэтому прислал вас. Все остальное — ваши домыслы, — вышло резко, зато Оберштайн вздрогнул.

Он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Оскару прямо в глаза:

— Его Величество четко артикулировал, что в свете неизбежной женитьбы ради продления династии не считает правильным … — из горла Оберштайна раздался странный булькающий звук. Фраза так и повисла в воздухе, не закончившись.

Она проникала в легкие, а через них — в кровь. Разъедала внутренности.

Обнять показалось естественным. Миндаль кружил голову, прося не причинять лишней боли, поэтому Оскар удержал себя на расстоянии.

— Я надеялся, что вам будет хорошо вдвоем. Я же не слепой и видел, за кем вы поворачиваетесь, как за солнцем. Если бы тогда я получил желаемое, то он бы отослал вас раньше. Альфа не потерпит так близко омегу, от которого пахнет другим альфой. Кирхайс был особенным. Я — нет.

— Если вы закончили с эмоциональной частью, то предлагаю перейти к рабочей повестке дня, — Оберштайн одернул рукава, давая понять, что с него достаточно.

Оскару пришлось отступить. Как никогда он посочувствовал морским волнам, которые только касаются каменистого берега. Пройдут годы, пока их упорство будет вознаграждено. Жизнь Оскара обещала быть значительно более короткой.

***  
В комнате было настолько душно, что Пауль хотел не просто открыть окно, а свеситься через подоконник. Так можно было бы поймать хотя бы иллюзию воздуха и избавиться от запаха.

Альфа.

Тут. Рядом. В одной комнате.

Сильный. Вальяжный. Гордый. О чем еще может желать течный омега? О понимании?

Ройенталь с легкостью выполнил даже это, казалось бы, невозможное условие, которое Пауль бы поставил Своему Альфе.

Кирхайс был молод, красив и горяч. Пауль так и не успел получить ответ на вопрос, почему Кирхайс выбрал его: не отношения, не влюбленность, что-то приземленно животное. Пауль не успел спрятаться, Кирхайс не смог остановиться. И так несколько раз подряд. 

Не насилие. Да и разве можно изнасиловать течную омегу? Найдется с десяток ученых, которые докажут, что это невозможно. Омеги согласятся с ними. Все. Без исключения.

Он может выбрать жизнь, смерть, путь, но не скажет «нет» и тому, кто еще накануне вызывал только отвращение.

У Пауля были разные командиры, и многие из них были альфами. Кирхайс был самым привлекательным из них, поэтому ни о чем не стоило и жалеть.

Если бы Кирхайс прожил чуть дольше — успел вырасти — то их отношения изменились бы, став из животных — человеческими. Если бы Кирхайс был жив… Если бы…

Иногда, лежа в постели Пауль вспоминал о нем, немного жалея себя. Точно зная, чье упрямство и гордость стали виной потери.

Потом пришел Ройенталь. Паулю было все равно — Ройенталь самец не лучше и не хуже. Альфа. Этого достаточно в определенные дни. Пусть разум не был готов, но телу было наплевать. Пауль помнил, как судорожно стискивал воротничок, пытаясь защититься от самого себя.

Ройенталь не был сильнейшим альфой мира, но он горд и тогда, и сейчас. Он старше и Кирхайса, и Лоэнграмма, поэтому желает невозможного. Обладать не только телом, но и душой.

Есть ли у животных душа? У Пауля есть только тело. 

Старое. Потрепанное. Его. 

Когда-то оно нравилось Лоэнграмму. Вернее, Лоэнграмм так пытался дотянуться до Кирхайса. Через проводника. Через общего для двоих человека. Через причину его смерти. 

Пауль никогда не строил иллюзий и никогда не думал, что их отношения продлятся долго.

Это были именно отношения. Пауль получил то, о чем мечталось — возможность несколько раз за жизнь пропустить через пальцы золото волос своего яростного, солнечного мальчика.

Теперь, пролетев через космос, он оказался на Хайнессене. Прибой вернул его к человеку, которого он сам считал хищной птицей. Теперь она по крупицам выклевывала его жизнь и свободу.

Сначала разум.

У них общие задачи, схожее мышление. Они дышат в унисон, понимая друг друга с полуслова. Они злятся и раздражаются, потому что похожи и не готовы видеть в другом свое собственное отражение. Слишком не привлекательна картинка.

Потом тело.

С этим проще всего. Пауль привык считать минуты до сумасшествия и теперь быть рядом с альфой, дышать одним воздухом — стало испытанием. Не броситься на шею, прося и обещая близость. Не сбежать, запершись в собственном номере. Не вывалиться из окна, получив освобождение. Он заперт в ловушке, и холеный, чуть равнодушный тюремщик делает вид, что внимательно изучает собственные руки. На самом деле — не спускает глаз. 

Черного правого и левого голубого.

Ройенталь бывший десантник. Он успеет оттащить Пауля до того, как тот вывалится наружу из столь удобно открывающихся окон «Эуфонии».

Третье и последнее — душа.

Если Ройенталь укротит себя, если продолжит свою долгую, вдумчивую осаду, если его внимания и интереса хватит еще на несколько недель, то Пауль будет уничтожен. Личность, ценности, достоинство — вся его сложная оборонительная система рухнет, открыв мягкое, беззащитное, такое человеческое нутро.

Что будет дальше, Пауль не может и представить. Отдать тело было бы проще, но Ройенталь медлит. Он опытный хищник и точно знает, когда нужно совершить бросок. У него осталась только одна попытка.

***  
Пауль привычно отложил приборы, давая понять, что он закончил есть и можно убирать со стола. Встать было бы невежливо, потому что Ройенталь все еще никак не мог доесть свой кусок мяса. Гонял его по тарелке, но не более того. Если бы Глория была рядом, то Пауль бы пропустил между пальцев горячее собачье ухо и погладил ее по носу. Они бы улыбнулись друг другу.

Привезти собаку на Хайнессен оказалось недоступной ему роскошью. Его послали ценным залогом мира в империи, но никак не получать удовольствие от жизни. Пауль не сказать, чтобы страдал — он просто не чувствовал эту часть себя. То ли она отмерла, то ли он успешно запретил себе тосковать по родному существу.

Он не истеричная женщина, которая ставит собственные интересы превыше всего. Он взрослый, сознательный человек, который принимает решения и несет за них ответственность.

— Пойдемте. 

Прикосновение к плечу было ласкающим, но Пауль вздрогнул от неожиданности и Ройенталь тут же убрал руку.

— Его Величество прислал вас, чтобы вернуть ограниченность рабочих часов в мой ритм, а значит и в ваш тоже. Как вы отдыхаете, Оберштайн? — спросил он.

— Я бы хотел взять несколько выходных через неделю, поэтому сейчас надо работать, — ответил Пауль. Не признаваться же в том, что задумался и пропустил, как Ройенталь оказался рядом.

Притягательный.

Период еще не начался, но голову все равно вело. Догадается ли Ройенталь не слушать слова, а смотреть на то, в чем признается тело? В усталости, в слабости, в гордости и самоценности.

— Конечно, — Ройенталь все еще стоял рядом, — Я думал, что вы гуляете с собакой по вечерам, но она осталась на Феззане. Хайнессен стал спокойнее, и ее можно привезти. Или вы думаете, что Его Величество через пару недель отзовет вас?

Ройенталь замолчал, но до того, как Пауль успел собраться с мыслями, выдвинул собственное предположение:

— Ваш визит…. Это проверка на верность? Нас обоих? Через месяц вы должны будете вернуться на Феззан и подтвердить, что ваша честь не запятнана?

Слова Ройенталя не были обвинением, не были самоуничижением. Он будто нашел ответ на вопрос, который мучал его очень давно. Подтвердил верность собственных изначальных предположений.

Они были похожи, но Пауль никогда не мог с уверенностью сказать, что происходит в голове у маршалов его Величества. Они были загадкой, что Миттермайер, что Ройенталь. Все люди, которых Пауль, казалось бы, понял и просчитал, оказывались сложнее, чем он думал изначально. Они поступали нелогично, неправильно, неразумно.

Пауль тоже когда-нибудь обязательно попробует сделать глупость, но не сегодня.

— Я действительно предполагаю, что в ближайшее время нам обоим предстоит вернуться на Феззан, — Пауль еще раз подвигал приборы, чтобы они образовали идеальную фигуру, и встал. – Но причина будет более прозаичной. Если первое упоминание о возможной свадьбе еще можно было счесть оговоркой, но не второе. Его Величество изменил свое мнение касательно основания династии. Если я правильно понял причину отпуска фройляйн Мариендорф, то ее утренняя тошнота, о которой мне доложили, скорее всего закончится предложением руки и сердца от Его Величества. Надеюсь, что мы оба будем приглашены на торжество.

Растолковывать эту простую истину оказалось не так больно, как в первый раз. Тогда Пауль едва смог вытолкнуть из себя слова. Теперь он знал, что достаточно отклониться назад, как Ройенталь подхватит его. Обнимет, прижмет к себе, выполнит то, чего желают, возможно, они оба.

Чем дольше ожидание, тем выше цена.

Однажды Пауль позовет его, и на этот раз Ройенталь не откажет. Пока же они оба стояли, задыхаясь от невозможности обладания. 

Их мир состоит из правил, распорядков, устава и приказов. В нем нет места собственным желаниям и прихотям. Нет место слабости, трусости и отчаянию. 

— Я забыл, — просто ответил Ройенталь.

Окаменев от удивления, Пауль едва почувствовал прикосновение к предплечью, и ласковое «Доброй ночи».

Ответный кивок Ройенталь наверняка расценил как хамство, но на большее Пауль был не способен.

Хотелось верить, что хотя бы секретарь Ройенталя не забудет внести в служебный график такое незначительное событие, как свадьба Его Величества.

Даты ключевых сражений последней сотни лет, Пауль был готов поспорить, Ройенталь назовет без запинки!

***  
У Оскара была заготовлена красивая, продуманная речь. Сначала он бы спросил, как Оберштайн себя чувствует. Потом сказал, что, конечно, не против того, чтобы тот несколько дней отдохнул, и завершил бы свой монолог предложением провести отпуск вместе. Если, конечно, Оберштайн не против, потому что напоминание о свадьбе Императора оставило Оскара в некотором недоумении. Оберштайн имел в виду, что хочет сначала женить бывшего любовника и только после этой формальности будет считать себя свободным человеком? Догадываться не хотелось, поэтому Оскар решил спросить напрямую. 

Реальность внесла некоторые коррективы в заранее распланированную жизнь на этот раз в виде двух прошениях об отпуске на одни и те же даты. Конечно, если бы Оскар был порядочным человеком, то он бы благословил Оберштайна на счастливое завтра и отпустил на все четыре стороны. Но сопляк Грильпарцер? Как у него только наглости хватило пойти против своего командира!

Оберштайн зашел в кабинет, принял предложение сесть, доложил о результатах проделанной работы, ознакомился с предложенным документом и равнодушно прокомментировал:

— Адмирал Грильпарцер не является моим подчиненным, поэтому не я должен согласовывать его прошения об увольнительных.

— Но он — альфа. Уж слишком невероятное совпадение, вы не находите? — прозвучало грубо и с претензией. 

Оберштайн казался бесстрастным, но вдруг уголки его губ чуть дрогнули, обозначая улыбку.

— Я надеюсь, что адмирал Грильпарцер мыслит не так же, как вы, потому что в противном случае его ожидает разочарование. Вы можете прийти и удостовериться лично, с кем и как я проведу ближайшие несколько дней, — в конце фразы сквозило некоторое раздражение, или Оскару просто почудилось.

Откашлявшись, чтобы не сорвался голос, Оскар кивнул.

— Благодарю за приглашение.

Было бы правильным добавить еще что-то, но, как назло, Оскар растерял весь свой словарный запас.

***  
Их двери были категорически похожи — номера-близнецы на одном и том же этаже.

Оскар трижды постучал и терпеливо дождался, пока Оберштайн откроет. Тот сразу пропустил его внутрь, и до того, как Оскар успел спросить разрешение, узнал ответ.

Руки Оберштайна были горячими. Он не целовал в губы, но настойчивые прикосновения говорили сами за себя.

Не стесняясь, Оскар обнял в ответ и приглушенно рыкнул, когда Оберштайн потерся пахом.

— Я пришел вовремя? — со смешком спросил Оскар.

— Вы не опоздали, — ответил Оберштайн, увлекая за собой на постель.

Оскару показалось, что он снова подросток — мир за пределами собственного возбуждения перестал существовать.

Белые пряди челки очертили границы вселенной. Оскар завел одну за ухо, чтобы было лучше видно лицо. Ему хотелось быть не только телом, но и душой — рядом.

Оберштайн был собой и незнакомым Оскару человеком одновременно. Вот он, такой привычный, провел пальцами по носу, очертил губы. Конечно, они никогда раньше не прикасались друг к другу так, но слепец наверняка изучал мир кончиками пальцев. 

От осознания, что Оскар стал миром, по телу пробежала дрожь.

Отозвавшись на нее, Оберштайн вдруг убрал руку и вместо властных приказов доверчиво прижался лбом к плечу.

Он не стал просить, да и Оскар не стал бы унижать его просьбой. Оскар медлил только потому, что тоже — пальцами — хотел изучить тело. Позже, когда они узнают друг друга лучше, Оскар повторит путь губами. Ему всегда нравилось изучать мир на вкус. Пока же такие ласки казались слишком бесстыдными — оставалось смотреть.

Разве что, когда Оберштайн принял его целиком, Оскар закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, оголяя шею. Прикосновение пальцев к виску выдернуло его из ощущений тела.

Подчинившись, Оскар посмотрел Оберштайну в глаза. Тот двигался размеренно, с каждым разом опускаясь все сильнее, будто ему хотелось причинить себе боль. Справившись с собственной подчиненностью, Оскар сделал глубокий выдох, а потом, осторожно сел, сбив ритм. Оберштайн — тот незнакомый Оскару омега, потерявшийся в возбуждении гона — смотрел почти растерянно, пока Оскар не обнял его, и не приподнял на руках, предлагая разделить ритм на двоих, сделав его мягче. 

— Ты красив, — пробормотал Оскар, прижавшись.

Тело было скользким от пота, что казалось правильным.

Оберштайн будто не расслышал, просто через несколько движений замер, и Оскару осталось только хватать ртом воздух, чувствуя, как чужая сперма попадает на грудь и живот, как сильно сжимают его мышцы, и как в нем самом проснулось тяжелое и дремучее желание подмять под себя и вдавить в кровать. Он бы поступил именно так, наплевав на собственное рыцарство, но не успел. Он кончал долго, судорожно вцепившись в плечи, пытаясь прижать к себе теснее.

Оберштайн не вырывался, даже если прикосновение не было нежным. Он гладил Оскара по взмокшей спине и молчал, пока они легли рядом.

Оскар знал, что у него есть несколько минут передышки, пока омега снова не захочет его внимания.

***  
Это утро отличалось от предыдущих. Еще в середине ночи Оберштайн отодвинулся на самый край постели, хотя несколько дней до этого прижимался так тесно, что Оскару было приятно нечем дышать.

В эту ночь он хотя бы выспался, хотя, конечно, предпочел бы, чтобы от него не сбегали.

Проснувшись Оберштайн первым делом занял душ, поэтому Оскару выдалась чудесная возможность поизучать потолок и подумать о будущем. Потолок был значительно более привлекательной темой для размышлений. Если бы на потолке жил паук, то Оскар назвал бы его Ричард. К сожалению, персонал гостиницы очень внимательно следил за тем, чтобы в номерах завоевателей царила хирургическая чистота.

Поддержание порядка никогда не волновало Оскара — этим занимались другие люди — но именно в это пробуждение он задумался о том, что ему нужен отдельный нормальный дом. Если бы не прибытие Оберштайна, то давно бы уже завел себе подобающее жилье. Так они соревновались кто лучший администратор, а делать это удобнее, не уходя далеко от офиса.

Оберштайн соизволил, наконец, освободить ванную, вытирая на ходу волосы, подошел к столу и начал изучать бумаги. Потом, опомнившись, что надо бы одеться, обошел кровать. По крайней мере такое объяснение его поведению было логичным.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался Оскар, когда Оберштайн поравнялся с ним.

Тот замер, стянул с головы полотенце и воззрился своими электронными глазами. Если бы на его месте был другой человек, то Оскар характеризовал бы позу как «изумление».

— Доброе утро, — Оберштайн тоже умел быть рефлекторно-вежливым.

— Я понимаю, что после отдыха будет много работы, но предлагаю сегодня отужинать вместе.

Оскар предложил бы совместные завтрак и обед, но влезать так в личное пространство казалось слишком грубым.

— Зачем? — осторожно поинтересовался Оберштайн. — Период закончился, и вы можете возвращаться к обычной жизни. 

— Вы знаете… — Оскар потянулся и сложил руки за головой. Ему вдруг понравилось дразнить Оберштайна. Было бы прекрасно, если бы он кинул в него мокрым полотенцем — игра бы завершилась приятно для них обоих. — Мне понравилось спать с вами в одной постели. Это был приятный, взаимно приятный, как я понял, опыт, поэтому предлагаю распространить его и на другие ночи. Но мне кажется неинтересным просто спать вместе. 

— Поэтому вы предлагаете вместе еще и есть? — Оберштайн стер капли с шеи и отправился в сторону гардеробной.

— Еще и говорить! — надулся Оскар в худую, равнодушную спину. 

Оберштайн не ответил, увлеченный выбором одежды. Ну конечно, какой плащ ему сегодня надеть к форме? Серый? Или, может быть, все же серый?

К тому моменту, когда Оскар наплескался в душе и пришел в себя окончательно, Оберштайн уже покинул номер.

***  
— Стойте!

Пауль замер в дверях перед тем, как пройти в комнату. Его замешательство, конечно, было расценено как приглашение.

— Я могу вас обнять?

«Зачем?» — промолчал Пауль и повел плечами в ожидании подсказки.

Ночи близости были полны неподдельного интереса друг к другу. Пауль почти забыл, каково это, когда твоими желаниями интересуются настолько искренне. Если же Оскар вел себя несдержанно, как и положено альфам, то он целовал в плечо, будто извинялся.

Поцелуев в губы Пауль старался избегать. Глупое суеверие, что именно так отдаешь другому душу. Передаешь себя в собственность альфе. Как брак, только скрепленный не дежурно-вежливым служащим, а кем-то всемогущим, если, конечно, он существует.

Пауль не верил в богов, а они не верили в него. Это была обоюдовыгодная договоренность.

Оскара хотелось целовать хотя бы для того, чтобы голова перестала кружиться от разных глаз. Ехидного черного и наивно-доверчивого голубого.

«Оскар», — звучит почти как мурлыканье. Он урчал от удовольствия в голос, будто Пауль его самая ценная добыча. Возможно, так и было. Пауль не молод, но значимей его нет омег во всей галактике.

Сомнительная добродетель.

Иногда, оставшись один, Пауль называет его имя. Оно приятно перекатывается в горле, отражается от неба, затихает шепотком в груди. 

Однажды Пауль проговорится, и так, назвав имя, поцелует.

Понять бы еще «зачем».

Оскар бывший десантник. Даже сейчас, когда он генерал-губернатор и маршал Его Величества, он занят более приземленными проблемами. Например, проверил, не украли ли у Пауля его тело за прошедшие несколько часов.

Все на месте.

Успокоенный, он выдохнул в затылок. Паулю стало тепло и немного щекотно.

Разорвав объятие, Оскар ушел в противоположный конец номера и сел в кресло, как если бы они просто делили одно жилье на двоих. Он спрятался в газетах, сосредоточенно просматривая страницу за страницей. Давая возможность уйти в душ или сразу лечь в постель в компании книги. Пауль выбрал последнее, выключив верхний свет.

Непривычно маленький гостиничный номер стал больше, стоило опуститься темноте. Пятно света в изголовье кровати и ровный желтый конус около журнального столика. 

От Оскара еще меньше шуму, чем от собаки. Он медленно переворачивал страницы, добавляя комнате очарования. Занудно-длинные предложения навевали дрему, поэтому Пауль пропустил, кода Оскар встал. Только почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под тяжестью узурпатора.

— Доброй ночи, — он вытянулся рядом и положил под щеку ладонь, делая вид, что заснул.

Конечно, Пауль не поверил ему, поэтому не сразу выключил свет, а потом осторожно сполз с подушки вниз. Было тепло, рядом уютно дышал человек. Было даже приятно. Почти как с собакой, хотя ее Пауль никогда не брал в постель.

Оскар сливался с темнотой, делая ее мягче и опаснее. Прикосновение не было требованием или угрозой. Если бы Пауль не был так напряжен, то и не почувствовал бы, что до его руки дотронулись. К звукам дополнилось осязание и совсем чуть-чуть запах. Когда Оскар прошел в номер, Пауль еще чувствовал древесные нотки его парфюма, но потом они быстро смешались с другими запахами, потеряв свою уникальность и став их частью.

Будто так они перестали быть.

Ребячество.

Конечно, Оскар есть. Конечно, Пауль чувствовал, знал, слышал, осязал, что он не один в постели, хотя период закончился несколько часов назад. Конечно, попытка Оскара слиться с пространством — ребячество и глупость.

Поэтому Пауль повернулся на бок и подвинулся так, чтобы Оскар не смел притвориться, что это его единоличная постель.

Он тут же обнял, будто ждал. Ладонь скользнула по груди, замерла на животе. Прикосновение, не требующее ничего. Просто объятие и маета, разлившиеся по телу от ощущения дыхания на шее, ровно в том месте, которое обычно скрыто волосами.

Пауль чувствовал, что с каждым чужим вздохом все глубже погружался в ловушку. Поерзав, он постарался устроиться удобнее, и случайно прижался задницей к паху Оскара. Возбуждение накрыло Пауля с головой, а Оскар правильно истолковал резкий выдох, и опустил ладонь ниже.

Он дождался, пока Пауль толкнулся бедрами вперед и только после этого ладонь начала маняще неторопливо ласкать. Пауль чувствовал, насколько он влажный, как с каждой секундой ладонь скользит все быстрее, как учащается собственное дыхание.

Он выплеснулся, испачкав одеяло.

Прикосновение губ к плечу было не требованием и не было благодарностью. Просто обрамление этого вечера, начало и конец ласк.

Пауль позволил себе еле заметную улыбку перед тем, как повернуться на другой бок и посмотреть Оскару в глаза.

Как привычно и легко стало называть его по имени, пусть и про себя.

Оскар подчинился, когда Пауль легко надавил ему на плечо, предлагая лечь на спину.

Опуститься вниз самому оказалось естественно. Странно, что за истекшие несколько дней, они не изучали друг друга, не прикасались, чтобы узнать. Просто удовлетворяли животную потребность в близости — и только.

Паулю понравилось изучать. Он подул на головку перед тем, как обхватить ее губами. Дождался, когда Оскар в нетерпении скомкает простынь, и только после этого начал двигаться настолько медленно, что он сам бы уже запросил о пощаде. 

Оскар молчал, только дышал все реже — с натугой вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, а потом застонал тяжелым грудным стоном и резко подался вверх.

Пауль не стал отстраняться, испытав чувство, близкое к торжеству.

Он не был готов, что Оскар резко притянет его наверх и поцелует глубоким, чувственным поцелуем. Он слизывал собственный запах, не то пытаясь отчистить Пауля от себя, не то, наоборот, в надежде разделить пережитое. Он скорее отдавался, вот так, снизу вверх, чем забирал принадлежащее.

Наверное, Пауль мог бы предугадать или остановить его, но вдруг стало поздно.

Сделка свершилась, когда Пауль вернул поцелуй.

***

На Феззан Оскар сошел глубокой ночью. Глория послушно трусила рядом. Возможно, она недоумевала, почему темно, а ей совсем не хочется спать, но Оскара это не очень волновало. 

Для себя он решил, что сначала отправится к себе домой, постарается быстро переключиться с корабельного времени на Феззанские сутки, а потом уже все остальное.

Глорие оставалось только следовать его решениям.

Несколько месяцев назад Его Величество отозвал своего военного министра с должности няньки при генерал-губернаторе и вернул его на Феззан.

Оскар пытался не ревновать, но все равно просыпался от кошмара, как он, во главе своего флота, летит в столицу: не то мстить Оберштайну за измену, не то Райнхарду за то, что тот посмел посягнуть на чужое, не то просто, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, вылечивая свою беспомощность.

Утром он смотрел в отражение, и черный правый глаз предлагал отправиться вслед за Оберштайном или, еще проще, отказать ему в праве покинуть Хайнессен. Левый голубой пытался намекнуть, что это все чушь, истерика и банальная ревность.

В итоге, когда через три дня после отлета Оберштайна Оскар был готов решить, что правый глаз все же лучше разбирается в ситуации, в кабинет ввели Глорию.

Она разминулась с хозяином на семьдесят два часа. Минут двадцать они настороженно изучали друг друга, а потом позвонил Оберштайн.

Он волновался и переживал. Он не знал, как задать вопрос и попросить. Он и хотел, чтобы собака отправилась к нему, и боялся, что еще один космический перелет плохо скажется на ее самочувствии.

Чтобы лучше видеть экран, Глория встала лапами Оскару на колени и от радости лупила его хвостом.

Участь Оскара была решена. Он согласился присмотреть за собакой, пока она снова не встретится с хозяином. Оберштайн же в свою очередь сказал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы они снова воссоединились. Кто именно эти «они» Оскар предпочел не думать. Трех дней оказалось достаточно, чтобы он соскучился по возможности прикоснуться до зуда в кончиках пальцев.

Глория давала себя гладить и обнимать, сколько Оскару вздумается. Разница между человеком и собакой была ощутимой. Оберштайн бы никогда не разрешил теребить себя за уши или ловить за хвост.

Оскар постарался как можно быстрее пробежаться с собакой по парку, принять душ и выпить уже снотворное. 

До утра оставалось примерно четыре часа, которые надо было проспать, потому что на встречу с Императором лучше являться отдохнувшим и спокойным. 

В итоге Оскар с Глорией проспали до девяти утра. Хорошо, что встреча была назначена перед обедом, поэтому оставалось время принять душ и без суеты съесть завтрак.

Собака заинтересованно смотрела в окно, но Оскар не чувствовал в себе сил сначала выходить на улицу, а потом уже все остальное. Он малодушно выпустил ее из спальни и пошел умываться.

Когда через полчаса он спустился к завтраку, Глория его встречать не вышла. Обидеться Оскар решил позже, тем более он сам был неправ.

Глория вбежала в столовую как раз, когда Оскар допил первую чашку кофе. Пришлось гладить, чесать за ушами и стойко защищать сыр от заискивающе-невинной морды.

Подняв глаза, Оскар сначала замер, окаменев, а потом улыбнулся.

Надо было хоть что-то сказать, но за те три шага, в которые Оскар преодолел расстояние между ними, он не придумал ничего более разумного, чем «Пауль».

Выразить себя через поцелуй и объятие оказалось легче, чем Оскар мог себе представить. По крайней мере правильнее.

— Я думал, что вы приедете сразу ко мне, — сказал Оберштайн.

Он не отпустил Оскара — все поглаживал по волосам, отчего фраза не звучала упреком, скорее выраженной словами ночью ожидания.

Оскар поцеловал вместо ответа.

Когда он сошел на Феззан, тревожить Оберштайна посреди сна казалось глупым. Захотел бы — встретил бы в порту. Сейчас же то, что Оскар приехал в свой особняк, выглядело чуть ли не оскорблением. Оскар бы точно разозлился, если бы после столь долгой разлуки Оберштайн отправился ночевать к себе.

Еще сердце нехорошим предчувствием колола собственная оговорка. 

Имя.

Они ни разу не назвали друг друга по имени — это не принято. Это более интимно, чем секс. Что может быть большей открытостью, чем отдать другому право распоряжаться собственным именем?

Конечно, Оскар бы хотел сказать «Пауль» еще раз. Но дозволено ли это ему? Не слишком ли грубо он пересек границу?

Оберштайн разорвал поцелуй, а потом будто собрался с мыслями.

— Оскар? — осторожно спросил он.

Оскар улыбнулся. Звук собственного имени прошел по телу, разлился приятной теплой вибрацией и устроился лежать где-то около плеча.

— Пауль, — ответ вырвался сам собой, уже не тревожно-удивленный, а полный легкости.

Оскар рассмеялся от собственной молодости, от имени, от собаки, которая недоуменно ткнулась ему в руку мокрым колючим носом, от глупости происходящего, от того, что Оберштайн улыбнулся в ответ — самыми уголками губ, и, поддержав веселье, повторил «Оскар».

Волшебство звуков не исчезло, и, чтобы закрепить его, нужно было поцеловать снова. «Пауль», — выдохнул Оскар в самые губы, а потом поймал в замок. Как, оказывается, просто почувствовать себя влюбленным.

*** _Несколько лет спустя: Оскар_  
Лежать было неудобно и тяжело, но ради науки Оскар был готов потерпеть. Пока он работал подставкой для Собаки, все остальные проблемы его не касались.

Конечно, даже затылком он чувствовал неприязненный взгляд Генриетты, но эгоизм был превыше всего.

Собака пока была голенастым щенком, который звонко лаял, активно бегал и быстро уставал. Главное было удачно подгадать момент и занять выгодное горизонтальное положение. Тогда Собака приходила под бок, и Оскар был недоступен для общения с кронпринцем. Детей баловать нехорошо, в особенности будущих императоров, поэтому Оскар прижимал палец к губам и выразительно косился на посапывающую Собаку.

Александр раздраженно сводил золотые брови, потом тяжело, нарочито несчастно вздыхал и уходил заниматься своими делами. Все равно он с удовольствием приезжал в этот дом, и дело было не только в собаке. Для Пауля Александр стал кем-то вроде приемного сына, поэтому Оскару оставалось только смириться и находить утешение благословенной тишины в щенке.

*** _Несколько лет спустя: Оскар_  
Пауль оторвался от документов, встал, чтобы размяться и приоткрыл окно. Вечер принес свежий морской воздух, и в кабинете сразу стало легче дышать.

Генриетта демонстративно потянулась и только после этого вошла. Она всегда и всем делала величайшее одолжение. Визит в кабинет означал смертельную обиду на ее человека.

Отдавая дань справедливости, Пауль считал ее красивой: густой длинный черный мех, широко поставленные уши, белая манишка, а главное — роскошные белоснежные усы делали ее очаровательно-неотразимой.

С другой стороны, Пауль никогда не был кошатником и к ее появлению в доме отнесся с крайним подозрением. К сожалению, Оскар никогда не мог отказать женщине, поэтому она просто стала жить у них.

Генриетта почесала о него щеку, мыркнула с настроением, которое Пауль был не в силах перевести на человеческие эмоции, спрыгнула с подоконника и устремилась к двери.

Пришлось открывать, а потом идти проверять, не найдется ли на кухне кусочек вкусненького для бедной, всеми обиженной кошечки.

Пауль с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда юный Александр сможет не только разбивать колени при падении с велосипеда, но и принять на себя ответственность за благополучие обитателей галактики хотя бы на примере одной маленькой кошки, ведь тогда Пауль сможет получить Собаку обратно.

На Оскара надежды не было. Единственное, что он мог предложить обитателям этого дома — покой и уют.

Пауль, быть может, тоже хотел бы лежать рядом, но долг для него всегда был превыше эгоизма.


End file.
